Total Drama Road Trip OCs
by XxSullenLiftyGirlxX
Summary: Cast list is up! Chapter one will be posted next week
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Total Drama, I only own Christie.**

Chris sat at the long table that was filled with his teenage daughter Christie, the executive producers, network representatives, budget managers, and all the other people that worked with Total Drama, excluding the Interns.

"Mr. McLean, the rating for Total Drama are through the roof, people can't get enough of it! And Christina, ratings have been up in our 12 to 15 audience, and people are LOVING the fact that Chris is a father!" Mr. Stuart exclaimed at the two McLeans.

"That is why, we're pitching a new season. Mr. McLean, I work in the budget management department and we don't have as much funding as our last few seasons. We are still offering the million dollars, but I think that for this season, we should go for a cheaper location. If this season does better, than the former ones, ratings will boost, and next season will have better funding and better locations." Mrs. Collins explained, looking through her files.

"Hey, look before we start looking into everything, remember, me and my Dad haven't even said yes about it yet." Christina says, as she looked at the sheet that was passed out to everyone.

"Christie, you're like a daughter to me-" Mr. Collins started, only to be interrupted by Chris.

"Look, we'll accept if you never say that about my daughter again." Chris says stubbornly.

"Christie? You going to compete?" Mr. Warner asked the fourteen year old.

"Fine, I'll compete." She groans and roles her eyes.

**Hey, this is my newest Total Drama story. You might have seen my Total Drama Tree Friends, but it was a total bomb, so I'm re doing it.**

**Now, before we get to the good stuff, here are the rules:**

**1.) All contestants must be between the ages of 14 and 17 (unless they have an older sibling who is competing.**

**2.) Your OC is allowed to have direct ties to the cast/host/Chef, as long as you don't say like "Chris and Chefs daughter" or "Lindsay and Chefs son." Be realistic. Chris's kid, or Gwen's brother are fine.**

**3.) The more flaws, the more likely they'll get accepted.**

**4.) The only way they'll get accepted is if they're submitted through PM. I cannot stress that enough!**

**5.) To make sure you read the rules, you must put "The Raven Caws at Midnight.**

**APP**

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Clothes:**

**Appearance:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swim Clothes:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hates:**

**Family:**

**Pets:**

**Are they bringing a sibling?: **

**If yes, fill out their own form**

**Flaws:**

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**In a relationship?:**

**Quirks:**

**Personality:**

**Home Life:**

**Past Life:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Drink:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Okay, there you go!**

**Also in the comments, tell me which you think is better :Total Drama Farming: or :Total Drama Road Trip: for the theme of this season!**


	2. cast list!

**Hey guys, sorry for being gone for such a long ass time!**

**So, here's the cast list:**

**Guys:**

**Marvin Little**

**Jason Teague**

**Vaughn Walker**

**Xiang Yu Garcia**

**Aikawa Sora**

**Joshua Pigmore**

**James Jarvis**

**Conner Manson**

**Nickolas Gordan Chilleli**

**Joshua Nikolas Valentine**

**Alexander Lexington**

**Makato Imegawa**

**Kyle Connel**

**Evar N. Moore**

**Shika Naru**

**Girls:**

**Nina Black Fury**

**Christina Anne McLean**

**Xiang Fang Garcia**

**Stefanie Laurence-Elliot**

**Aikawa Sora**

**Dawn Brown**

**Chloe Manson**

**Rachelle Morgan**

**Coraline Crystal Alucard **

**Caroline Marie Williams**

**Angie Miller**

**Iviline Maple**

**Tonya Jane Peterson**

Note to anyone that sent in application and wondering why they are not here remember... I SAID TO SEND IN YOUR OC THROUGH THE FREAKING P.M.! I SAID THIS SPECIFICALLY!

Anyways, have a good day and I'll post the new chapter next week

if you have any ideas for challenges feel free to send them in through the application

to vote people off the bus have there name in the comments.


End file.
